


The Gem Twins

by Blue_Mistfall



Series: Gem YouTuber AU [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All egos are gems, Child Felix Kjellberg, Child Mark Fischbach, Child Signe Hansen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Mistfall/pseuds/Blue_Mistfall
Summary: Sequel to Gems Are Kids' Best Friends. The newest creation of Black Diamond comes to life.
Series: Gem YouTuber AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643341
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	The Gem Twins

“I guess you don’t have any trouble when telling gems where they came from,” Signe said. Today was the estimated day when the newest addition to Black Diamond’s gang was going to wake up for the first time.  
“Everybody knows that,” Black Diamond replied, shifting his hand in order for Felix and Signe not to fall from it. As all Diamonds, he was gargantuan, but more of a gentle giant than a destructive beast, and so were his ‘partners in crime’, Brown Diamond and Cognac Diamond.  
“And in our world adults often don’t have courage to tell kids where they came from,” Felix put in. “Though I believe it doesn’t have any reasons. It’s delicate, yes, but… perhaps, as Mark says, it’s because of history.” He rolled over onto his stomach and observed the huge glass-and-metal capsule inside which two comma-shaped gems – almost solid for now – were soaring. “Why is that equipment needed anyway? Yow, you should need a whole planet to place such machines and produce gems if it works this way!”  
Black Diamond’s face – naturally steel grey – blanched.  
“You can’t imagine how close to reality you are! You see, the Homeworld colonized planets with a single purpose – to use them as raw material for the new gems. Usually gems grow in soil and drain resources from it until the planet transforms into a lifeless rock.”  
“That’s horrible,” Signe shook her head.  
“And this machine uses my and Brown Diamond’s powers of molecular extraction to multiply them and create new gems with much less harm to the environment.”  
“Wish humans were as thoughtful as you,” Felix sighed.  
Black Diamond fixed his glasses and leaned to the capsule. The kids leaned on the glass and saw that little fragments forming the new gems (originally it was intended to be a single Opal, but it had cracked in two halves during the process of growing; the Diamonds supposed that it was because Opals usually were fusions and not ‘starter’ gems) were glowing one by one.  
“I think it’s beginning,” Black Diamond summed up, closed his eyes, and his gem (rhombus-shaped, located on his chest a little below the heart) began faintly glowing as well. He must’ve been calling for the rest, because the Temple Room soon was filled with two more gigantic humanlike creatures and much more those of normal human height (except for one, who also had extra arms and eyes).  
“Hope they’re not going to be corrupted,” Anti grumbled, materializing his knife just in case and giving glances to Warfstache, who was Black Diamond’s most infamous creation – a Technicolor psychopathic parody, as Jackie and Bing sneakily called him. When controlled, he could make quite a good use (sometimes Felix compared him to Peeves the Poltergeist from Harry Potter books, because the best way to control him was telling him where to cause trouble), although Dark – the only fusion of the group and that very one with extra body parts – was the only one able to properly prevent him from making a mess.  
“And… no… Off-Color,” Robbie put in. He was an Off-Color himself, which was expressed in his body being seemingly made of pieces because of various shades of purple and his being slowed down (and, as a result, nicknamed Zombie).  
“Alas, even we are not able to predict the results,” Brown Diamond shrugged. “Otherwise I would’ve added a bit of patience to some of you.”  
Jameson and Shawn soundlessly chuckled, while Anti glared daggers at them. Meanwhile the capsule opened, and the new gems finally released their holders, who landed onto the floor with huffing. S34N and Google, losing no time, opened their databases.  
“One gem divided in two,” S34N began.  
“In human terms, they’re twins,” Google added, not willing to be left behind.  
“The fusion is going to be extremely powerful…”  
“…because the halves join together perfectly.”  
“But it should not be tried just now,” the information pros finished simultaneously.  
Meanwhile the newborn gems stood up and stared at each other. As most of the Black Diamond’s charges, they were of average height, well-built and muscular, but slim at the same time. Their skin was of uncertain shade: it changed color depending on the angle from milky white to shades of cyan, light green and pink (it almost made eyes hurt), while their hair – in the same long-fringed hairstyles that most of the present had, except for Cognac Diamond’s charges – was jet-black, creating strange contrast. As about their clothes, they weren’t better: despite seemingly being plain (long-sleeved indigo shirts and black narrow pants), upon closer look they seemed to be made of little pieces changing shade as well, though much less obviously than the skin of their wearers. In all, they were absolutely identical if not to take their gems (located on their chests) to attention: one had its tip turned up and the other – turned down, like halves of the yin-yang symbol.  
“Totally not Off-Colors,” Marvin whispered. The new gems simultaneously turned their heads to him and blinked their enormous black eyes (now that was creepy).  
“Are all gems like that when they wake up?” Mark whispered to Chase, who happened to be next to him. This statement made the newbies open their mouths, then widely smirk and let out a single word:  
“Jims?”  
Then they closed their mouths with their hands, unable to understand what just happened.  
“It’s called speaking, boneheads,” Anti interfered. “And it’s not Jims, it’s gems.”  
“Gems,” the ‘upwards tip’ parroted.  
“Jims,” the ‘downwards tip’ added, and they both gave self-satisfied smirks.  
“We – are – gems,” the first one summed up.  
“We – are – Jims,” the second one stated, and their grins became triumphant.  
“Is it common for the twins to be called with the same name?” Cognac Diamond asked, having made the newbies turn their heads up.  
“No, although some parents cultivate their likeness,” Signe replied. “But if they want to be called so, then it should be okay.”  
“Another thing is differentiating them,” Felix added.  
Black Diamond changed his outer image to his human one, having made the twins’ jaws drop.  
“Are we?..” the first one elbowed the second one.  
“Dunno,” the second one replied. Black Diamond started critically examining them from heads to toes.  
“You will learn how to be gems, but not immediately. Let’s see what you’re armed with.”  
“Are you sure it’s a wise decision with humans around?” Dark asked. “We’ll cope with those two if required, but they won’t.”  
“Don’t forget who’s the Diamond here,” Black Diamond reminded and turned back to the twins. “So, get it out.”  
“Just like that.” Marvin illustrated the process with extracting his wand out and twirling it in his fingers. The mirror gems stared at each other for about fifteen seconds before finally figuring the process out and producing their weapons-to-be: the first one had a huge TV camera, while the second one had a microphone. However, those items appeared to be not so harmless when Black Diamond examined them.  
“Gee, this camera has a built-in laser cannon and the microphone’s cable is endless!” he exclaimed. The twins immediately hid them. “That’s going to be useful after a proper training. Who is good with ropes and cannons?”  
“That’s me!” Jackie shot out. “I’ve learned how to use lassos!”  
“Besides, it’s great that their weapons are different,” Felix interrupted. “The one with the camera may be Cameraman Jim, and the other one – Reporter Jim. CJ and RJ! Cool, hey?”  
The twins who finally got complete names crouched in front of him and poked his cheeks from both sides, having made him cringe.  
“Warm,” CJ beamed.  
“No gem,” RJ blinked.  
“That’s because I’m a human, you dodos!” Felix snapped and facepalmed.  
“Be more forgiving, zey’re babiez in human termz,” Schneep reminded. “Zey have to learn much before being let out.”  
“And we should start with introduction to human and gem biology,” Edward summed up.

**Author's Note:**

> I've chosen Opals for the Jim Twins not only because it's a fusion gem in SU world, but also because of the Australian superstition that opals bring bad luck, and what else can you expect from the mischief makers? I've got some more ideas for the future 'ego gems', but I don't know if I'm gonna use them all.


End file.
